


100 Years Rick and Morty Forever

by zeeissorandom



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom





	

Life is like a twisted mess of events and emotions. But we all live it, and most of us get through it. Most people go on to do great things, to have lovers, and jobs, and kids. Most people live normal lives and have normal jobs and everything in their lives are... normal. But we can't all fucking be that way, I guess. Whatever fucktard is up in the sky controlling our every movement really fucked over on this one, didn't it? Led me right down a path of self-destruction and hatred. I know I've fucked up, believe me, I know. But goddamn it, did I fuck up that bad? Most people don't have to live how I did. Parents never loved me. Nobody ever did, I suppose. Most just tolerated my existence. And I just hate reading those stories about how people have these terrible lives where nobody has ever loved them and they're doomed a loveless life, but find 'the one' in the end. I guess most people just don't realize that it's a bunch of bullshit. Love is a fucking lie. Love is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed. It hits hard, then it slowly fades leaving you stranded in a failing marriage. Love is just this tangled disaster of pain and shattered memories. All this things that you thought you loved about someone... All those little things that are adorable about them when you first meet them; they start to fade. They all begin to annoy you, those little ticks that used to be so cute now haunt your every memory. Her laugh, her eyes, the way her hair fell... They all haunt you like these little demons that hang over you forever after she's gone. And I guess that's really the thing, isn't it? They're never really gone. Guess that's a good thing and a bad thing. Good because even if their gone, they're still with you. It's bad for the same reason. Love is a lie. All those people who claim they've found 'the one' are full of shit. What they've found is someone to break their heart in a month, a year, a decade. It happens, life happens, the chemical reaction of love happens. It all happens. And we can't stop it. Goddamnit, Morty, don't stop it. Don't try and stop it just because I'm gonna be gone. Continue my legacy. Be what I never could be. The world is full of idiots that don't understand what's important, and they'll tear you apart, Morty. We accomplished great things... And you were a part of them. We did some great things. Just you and me. Me and you. Rick and Morty. 100 years, Rick and Morty, forever and ever. Always and forever Rick and Morty.

Be good, Morty. Be better than me.

I love you, kid.

\- Grandpa Rick


End file.
